The Art of Survival
by Switchy
Summary: Just Chapter 5, don't have time to write summary. If you're in it, the questions from last time are answered. lol REVIEW woo hoo
1. Default Chapter

HEY ALL I don't own newsies, I just own spot... ha yeah right. But anyways....... Please read and review, and I'm trying to fix the problem at the bottom of the page, if it doesn't work I'm very very sorry the damn layout won't fix... please read it anyway though, there IS A CASTING CALL!  
  
Prologue  
  
He took a dime from each of the two boys, then gave the nod of approval for them to enter. He had dark brown hair, and nearly black eyes that pierced any who dared to look into them. He was Coda, Coda Conlon. Older brother to the leader of Brooklyn, Michael, better known as Spot.  
  
He kept a careful eye out to the street, watching for any who'd try to sneak into Medda's without paying first. Tonight was a production, one that'd been the talk of the town for nearly a week. His gaze narrowed at his brother approaching with the infamous Jack Kelley, who'd only a few weeks before conquered Joseph Pulitzer. They were laughing, and went to walk right past him. He put an arm out to stop them.  
  
"Well, if it ain't my own little bruddah. A dime for each of ya." He said firmly. Spot smirked.  
  
"Nice try Coda. We're friends of the owner. We get in free."  
  
"I think not. She's got a profit to make-"Jack Kelley smiled at the woman who appeared over Coda's shoulder.  
  
"Aw Kelley! Spot!" She went around Coda and hugged them both. "Come to see your old lady perform?"  
  
"Old Lady? You've barely hit ya prime Medda." Spot said kissing her hand. She smiled.  
  
"I betcha say that ta all ya girls right Spot? Come on in, on me." Coda glared at them as they walked past.  
  
"Have fun watchin the door bruddah." Spot said quietly as he passed, gloating at their luck. Jack snorted and followed them in.  
  
"I trust you boys can amuse yourselves until the show starts, I gotta get back stage, the girls need me back there." She walked away, leaving Spot and Jack grinning. They looked around for familiar faces. Harlem, Queens, Midtown, and-  
  
"Race!" Jack called out heartily. A boy with a cigar hanging from his mouth looked up from his hand of cards. Racetrack Higgins, best gambler in alla New York. "How much ya win so far?" He laughed, then put down a straight of spades.  
  
"Read 'em and weep boys." Race said, pulling the change to him. He turned to Jack, who sat down to his right. "Whea's Conlon?" Jack nodded towards the retreating Brooklynite.  
  
Spot had already found his way to the prostitutes in a corner. He was flirting with two in particular, a blond wearing a forest green corset dress with black lace, and a brunette in an amethyst dress of the same.  
  
There were three more women in that corner, all with faces painted and waists drawn tight. Race's eyes were drawn along with Jack's to the entrance of a blond newsie with a patch over his eye accompanied by an Italian boy wearing a pale yellow shirt.  
  
"Pie, Blink!" Pie immediately looked over and waved, then looked to see Blink walking towards the corner. He sighed and shook his head, then walked over and joined Jack and Race. "Their one-track minds sadden me." He shrugged. "Oh well. Name of the game is Black Jack boys, a quarter minimum bet."  
  
"'Lizabeth!" A girl with mismatched eyes turned and frowned slightly as he approached. "I missed you."  
  
"Blink, not here! Medda-"He gently pulled her from the corner and into a narrow, darkened hallway. "Blink, dis is my job. You can't keep pullin' me away like dis!" she protested even as she folded into his arms.  
  
"But 'Lizabeth, I love you." She sighed. "I hate you doin this. Come live with me to the Lodgin house. I'll take care of yas, give ya anything you want, so long as-"  
  
"You ain't gonna control me Blink, I know dat fer a fact."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We talked about dis aready." The malcontent was evident on his face. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him over to where the boys were busy playing blackjack. He pulled over a chair and sat down, and she slid with ease into his lap, facing him. "Slide me a buck." She murmured into his ear as she made eye contact with the blond girl in the corner. The blond was like the mother hen of the prostitutes. It was up to her to keep her ladies working, not falling in love. Blink pushed her back a little in disbelief. She cupped his face in her hands. "Please Blink, I'm already not makin' enough income cause of you. Jackal and Raven are breathin down my neck. Just pretend for me?" Reluctantly, he pulled a couple of singles from his pocket. She took it smiling and tucked it into the top of her corset. She then closed the gap between them, letting him kiss on her neck. She met Jackal's gaze again, but instead of a glare, got a nod of approval. She exhaled in relief.  
  
Raven's eyes followed Jackal's to Elizabeth.  
  
"You want me to go ovah there?" she said, looking to Jackal.  
  
"Na, he paid. But tomorrow night, we're havin a talk. Me with Blink, you with 'Liz." Spot cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Conlon's getting a bit anxious Jackal." Raven said laughing. Jackal smirked.  
  
"You can probably find yourself a customer of Jack Kelley. He's been watchin you." She said as she took Spot's arm. Raven rolled her eyes and strutted away. "Come on, there's a vacant dressing room in back." She walked with Spot backstage ignoring the hoots and hollers of suggestion. It was well known that Jackal didn't just go for anyone. It was like she reserved herself for borough leaders or the top class of the slums. It was also known that she favored Spot Conlon, but no one knew why. She walked into the room after Spot and locked the door behind her. Arms encircled her waist and her lips were met by his. "You said you'd bring Chance, where is he?" Spot smiled down at her.  
  
"Tabloid's brining him. He and the boy's'll be down at the docks for another half an hour or so."  
  
"But he will be here?" Spot laughed again.  
  
""You're absolutely adorable when you're being the protective mother." She glared at him. "No, I'm serious, those concerned eyes, blushing cheeks,"  
  
"Shut up Spot." She kissed him. "I gotta get back, I gotta watch out for the girls."  
  
"Love you too babe." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You know I love you. I'll go to Brooklyn with you after the show. If you'll wait for me anyway." Spot quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ain't you subtle in askin' favors."  
  
"Cone on Spot...please?" He kissed her forehead.  
  
"See ya at 10." She kissed him again, a little more heated that time, then walked back out. Spot rejoined Race and Jack with a drunken look on his face.  
  
"19.... And a blackjack for Pie!" Race said laughing.  
  
"Five outta seven." Jack grumbled, taking a drink from his pint. He pulled out another quarter. Spot laughed.  
  
"You nevah were the best gambler Kelley. Speaking of Gambler..." They looked to the entrance to se Gambler Denitri, leader of Midtown, with his girl Ivy and their son Half-Pint. Gambler nodded an acknowledgement to them, then joined the already present Midtown.  
  
"No need to rub it in Conlon. We all know Kelley can't bet worth shit. Good at bein' a bottomless pit though if ya know what I mean." Race said laughing as he lit up the cigar in his mouth. Jack lost twice more, then Race spoke up. "How 'bout a round of poker? Alla us? An' if you can get 'Lizabeth's tongue outta ya mouth long enough, I'll deal ya in eh Blink?" She grinned at them and began kissing Blink's neck as he frowned at them.  
  
"Sorry Race, I'm broke." Race rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well that's just a dollar less on my income ain't it?" Spot shook his head as Tab walked in with the rest of the Brooklynites.  
  
"Count me out too." He said, standing. He met Tabloid, spit in his hand, then shook.  
  
Back at the entrance, Coda was arguing with a dark haired girl with pale skin. Her name was Crow.  
  
"Whaddaya mean a dime?! I work hea!"  
  
Not tonight you don't. Medda banned you for a week cause of the fight you caused. Pay or get lost. It's a dime for eachaya gems too." A shorter girl known as Sapphire pulled out two nickels and walked in.  
  
"Sapphy!" Crow called after her. "What the hell ya doin?" She, Amethyst, Jade, Ruby, and Topaz quickly paid and followed her in. "SAPPHIRE, I'M IN CHARGE! WHADDAYA THINK YA DOIN?!"  
  
"Come on Crow," Sapphire replied shortly. "It's not like we're not going to get that and more. This place is packed tight! Many a newsie will have their pockets picked by 10."  
  
"And then it'll still be easy pickin's," Amethyst chimed in, siding with her cousin. "They'll be drunk offa their asses." She eyed the pile of cash in the poker pot, then Race, who pulled the pile to him while the rest threw down their cards in disgust. "Especially yours Sapphy."  
  
"Hey all hands off 'cept mine ya hear? Any of you touch him and I'll kill you." She swore, looking each of her fellow thieves in the eye.  
  
"Whatever." Jade said, taking Crow's waist in his arm. "C'mon Crow, I'll get ya a drink." They all split up, going to whoever they saw with jingling pockets. Sapphire walked up behind Race.  
  
"I'll tell ya'll a secret." She said loudly, moving Race's arm so she could sit down in his lap. "His hand sucks."  
  
"Sapphy!" "Oh come on Race, they've gotta win a few hands or what's the point?" She kissed his nose. He made a noise of disgust and wiped off his face. "Wench." He kissed the nape of her neck. "How're ya doin since...the incident?"  
  
Sapphire's eyes closed. A few weeks previous, Sapphy'd suffered an almost deadly heart attack. Tonight was the first night she'd really been out since then.  
  
"I'm fine." Race rested his chin on her shoulder. He rearranged his cards.  
  
"Four of a kind." He said, laying down the aces and a king of spades. "Thank you gentlemen, but I think for the moment I'm done." He picked up the pile of cash from the middle.   
  
"So boys, you got your sling shots? Marbles?" Spot said to the Brooklynites. "Jackal showed me the staircase to the rafters, and I plan to have a good time shattering wine glasses of rich folk." They all shared a grin, then Sampson, Jinx, and Pickpocket went to play a game of craps. Spot looked down at an insistent tugging on his shirt. "hey little man. Ya mam's waitin for ya." Chance smiled up at his father, who picked him up. "Ya ready for ya first lesson in aimin?"  
  
"Yeah!" He set Chance on a chair.  
  
"Watch an old pro.' Spot whipped out his slingshot and a tiny black marble and shot it down at Jackal, who watched her beer bottle explode, then looked up quickly.  
  
"SPOT I'm gonna kill ya!" He blew her a kiss. "Yer buyin me anuddah drink!" he laughed.  
  
"Come up hea an' see the future Kinga New York." She hurried up the stairs, knocking Oracle hard against a wall. "HEY WHORE! WATCH WHERE YA WALKIN!" Oracle yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"SORRY ORACLE! GOTTA SEE CHANCE!" Oracle snorted and turned to Mayfly and Snoddy. Mayfly laughed.  
  
"Such an eager mother ain't she?" She commented as they walked into a box. Mayfly and Oracle sat down in front with Snoddy behind them. Being Oracle's brother, he was naturally protective.   
  
While Jackal and Spot played with Chance, Tabloid took the opportunity to join the Manhattan newseis.  
  
"Hey Tabby-cat!" Race said, a grin on his face. Tabloid glared at him. Jackal'd called him that once when they'd all gotten drunk. The name'd been remembered by the ever sober David, and it'd stuck.  
  
"As teh second in Brooklyn, I'd think that I'd get more respect." he said with mock-hurt. His eyes wandered, then stopped on the box. "There she is!" Jack looked up.  
  
"Who, Mayfly?"  
  
"No! The other one. The goiil next to her." Pie's eyes drew up also.  
  
"Oracle..." Pie muttered. Tab stood.  
  
"I think I"m in love." Pie glanced up at Tab and frowned, but said nothing, as expected. He moved over to Blink and tapped his shoulder. Elizabeth glared at him, but the look on Pie's face seemed urgent.  
  
"Can you get me a beer 'Lizabeth?" Blink said. She growled her disapproval, but took the dollar he held out. "What's up Pie?"   
  
"It's Oracle, You know how I feel about her right?"  
  
"No, I just listen to how wonderful and perfect she is everyday because I have no idea." Pie blushed.  
  
"How am I gonna compete with Tabloid?! He's important, he actually talks,"  
  
"And he ain't her type. If you would open your mouth and talk to her, you would be."  
  
"But, I'm not-"  
  
"Extremely goodlooking and the second of Brooklyn?"  
  
"Thanks for your support." He said sarcastically. Blink shrugged as Elizabeth returned, slamming the beer on the table.  
  
"Pie, write her a letter, then have someone else deliver it to her. See what she thinks of her mystery writer by asking for replies, then if she does have feeelings for you, reveal yourself." Pie blinked. "What?!"  
  
"That is without a doubt the dumbest idea I"ve ever heard." Blink laughed.  
  
"Which is exactly why it'll work. Give them to Mayfly. She won't tell her, but she's dependable." Elizabeth said seriously. "I know her, she won't let you down."  
  
"I don't know..." Pie said looking at Tabloid, who still had his eyes glued to Oracle. "What'll I say?"  
  
"Let me talk to Mayfly. I can find out what she looks for in a guy. Plus, I think you should talk to Snoddy. I'm guessing that Blink and me are the only ones who know about this, am I right?" Pie blushed and looked away. "If you want to have her you're gonna have to fight for her." He sighed and looked up at her.  
  
"Oracle-" Mayfly said in a singsong voice. "You've got an admirer down thea." She said nonchalantly. Oracle laughed.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like Tabloid. He hasn't taken his eyes offa you for the past ten minutes." Oracle grinned and looked down at him. Sure enough, his eyes were on her, until they met hers, at which he turned his head and pretended to join the conversation. She watched him, and Mayfly could tell she was musing.  
  
"So is he your next closet victim?" Oracle shook her head.  
  
"I'm sick of closets." Mayfly gave a mock gasp.  
  
"So our wittwe Owacwe is grown up." She said laughing. "Oh come on Oracle, you know I'm just messin'. I think it's great that you'se lookin to settle down. But," she said carefully, noticing another pair of eyes on Oracle. "You sure you want that one?" Oracle's hair flipped over one shoulder as she snapped her head to stare at her companion. "Don't get me wrong! Tab's a good guy 'n all... but"  
  
"But...?" She replied, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Mayfly shrugged and adjusted her thin-rimmed glasses. "I'm just sayin' that theas other choices. Maybe ones who would stay with you, who've watched you from the start." Oracle looked longingly towards the boy in the pale yellow shirt, who was wrapped in a conversation with Blink.  
  
"He ain't...Tab'll work... But I'll tell ya now, I ain't makin the firs move." Her companion just laughed.  
  
"Good old predictable Oracle." She said as Oracle winked at Tabloid.  
  
The end for the moment... It's gonna be a VERY twisted version of Cyrano, which we're reading in English... fun sophomore year... yay oh yay..... Um...  
  
Can you guys give me....  
  
Newsie name:  
  
Real Name:  
  
(preferred name):  
  
Age:  
  
Top Three newsies: (Guarantee that Spot, Jack, Blink, Race, Tabloid, Pie are all taken. Coda is available to any who want him. He looks like Johnny depp in the picture where he's wearing all black in front of a green drop)  
  
Description of phys self:  
  
Borough:  
  
Habits:  
  
How big of a part do you want:  
  
(keep in mind I do need a few extras just to appear here and there, those who do this for me will almost be guaranteed the boy of their choice.... UM one more detail... I need a spot conlon fan to duel it out with me in the next chapter... basically, just any old spot conlon fan will do, but know ahead of time you won't get him I will, but it'll be a fun fight...)  
  
BTW I LOVE YOU ALL! And shoutouts to my girlies!  
  
Read and review please! 


	2. Default Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I am so incredibly happy that it's sickening! I got lotsa turnout and WOW I'm happy! I plan to include all of you!  
  
The audience burst into applause. Jackal watched in jealousy as Spot walked up to the stage with four roses, wall white. He stopped at the main four soloists and kissed their cheeks, giving each her own rose. She glared at the last one who had the gall to hug him.  
  
Oracle busted out laughing at the daggers shooting from her friends' eyes. She leaned over to MayFly.  
  
"Money says that last one gets done in by Jackal." She said. "'course, I remember back to the days when she thought she had a thing for Kelley." Oracle had been the one to bring Jackal in. Jackal'd been a runaway from the South, and had got caught pick pocketing Oracle. She'd brought Jackal to the Lodging house, no questions asked. "So long ago."  
  
A shorter girl approached Meddas alone, with golden hair that swept to a little past her shoulders. Her pale brown eyes searched through the small crowd waiting to get in, and she found who she was looking for. She waited on the other side of the door until the mix of newsboys and girls pushed and paid their way in. Once they were, she crossed the path to Coda.  
  
"Hi Coda." He looked over at her.  
  
"Well if it ain't my Sylvan." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly, "C'mon, the doors closin', and I get you all ta myself." She smiled and he smiled back as they walked in. "Ya singin tonight?" She flushed.  
  
"Na, I don't work hea remember?"  
  
"I toldja I could get ya a job if ya want it... Medda's offered."  
  
"I know, I know." She said as they walked in. "I just... don't like being on stage. I can't do it."  
  
"I'll help ya if you want me to. I'll get some friends of mine to get rid of your stage fright." She looked up at him.  
  
"You'd do that fa me? I mean-"He slid an arm around her waist and led her to a table.  
  
"Yeah, I got friends in the business.' He said with a grin, looking over specifically at Raven, who had her arms draped around Jack's neck.  
  
"Jack, we goin' back to the lodgin' house?" she asked, Jack pulled her into his lap.  
  
"In a bit, aftah I've had a few more drinks." Raven glared impatiently at the pint in his hand.  
  
"Jack, don'tcha think you've had enough? Three already..." He kissed her shoulder lightly and repeatedly.  
  
"It won't be too much longer. Medda closes at 'bout 'leven right?" She nodded. He shrugged. "We can hang out hea til then." She rolled her eyes and leaned back on him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Blink, I'll meet ya by the door aright? I gotta talk to mayfly about you." 'Lizabeth said, looking at Pie. She lightly guided his eyes back to her. "Don't stare at her. It'll make her think you're obsessive. Then she'll never wanna see you." Pie stood, and he and Blink walked to the door while Elizabeth gracefully swept up the stairs to Oracle's box. "Oh MAYFLY!!!!" The small girl looked up at her.  
  
"Yes dear 'Lizabeth?" she said in the same sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you about a certain pastry and a certain goil in a certain restaurant. Can you meet me at Tooley's in Midtown tomorrow at 8?" Mayfly looked at her in confusion, but followed her eyes to the retreating Pie eater, then she looked back and nodded.  
  
"Suuuuure 'Lizabeth. Tooley's at 8 then." Elizabeth smiled and backed out. Mayfly turned around and looked at Oracle and Snoddy, who were staring at her. "What?"  
  
"What was that all about?" Oracle asked flatly. Snoddy's eyes asked the same question.  
  
'Um... nothing." Mayfly smiled innocently. Oracle gave her the 'I know that's absolute bullshit' look, but didn't press the matter. It was apparent that she'd find out eventually, so she turned her attention to Jackal, who had steam coming from her ears. She grinned as she saw her friend head to the hall leading backstage. Jackal walked backstage, leaving Chance with Tabloid. The performers backstage, upon receiving her death glare, pointed to a dressing room. She banged on the door, then slammed it open. Sweetstuff was standing half dressed, the rest of her covered in a corset. When she saw Jackal, she pulled out a pocket knife from an already open drawer out of panic. Jackal smiled sinisterly at seeing her enemy trapped like a mouse in a corner. She charged, gaining a slash across her arm about half a centimeter deep. She quickly grabbed the girls hands and twisted until she dropped the knife. She stopped when she heard a throat clear. She briefly glanced back to see Raven, who just shook her head as she entered the room.  
  
"Get outta hea Raven. I got business to deal with." Raven laughed.  
  
"Mandi," Sweetstuff looked at her. "You give up while you can. She just might kill you otherwise." The girls eyes widened. "Jackal, at least take her outside. Medda won't want blood on the carpet."  
  
Jackal kept her feral grin intact and dragged Sweetstuff from the room. She panicked, flailing about and trying to grab anything with her free hand to stop herself. Jackal threw her out into the alley. She let out a groan as she hit the wall, then slid to the floor.  
  
"What exactly did you think you were doin?" Jackal said flatly, standing with her arms crossed. Sweetstuff wasn't stupid, she forced herself to her feet and ran out of the alley. Jackal let out a growl and followed her. "I'm gonna beat ya face in whore!" She jumped, pinning Sweetstuff to the ground and letting her fists fly.  
  
The blackjack group looked up as Raven ran past.  
  
"Jackal's out thea beatin the shit outta Sweetstuff!" she said hurrying to the door. Safe to say, a crowd of Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the performers followed her. They made a circle around the two as Jackal swung her right fist into the girls gut and then elbow dropped her back. Raven and Oracle cheered her on, knowing her reasons. Jackal threw her into a side of the circle, and they threw her back in.  
  
"Two ta one odds Jackal kills Sweetstuff. Whos' bettin?" Race cried loudly to the newsies around him. Sapphire smacked him upside the head. "OW!"  
  
"Who the hell is gonna bet against Jackal's jealous rage?! Moron!" They stopped talking but kept watching anxiously.  
  
"Operator, I need the police. Quick! Yeah thea's a fist fight goin outta control hea. Yeah, Cassandra Turner." The boy left the phone off the hook and ran out to see.  
  
Spot looked over the edge of the roof where he'd been talking to Tabloid and Chance. He saw Jackal covered in blood and ran to the stairs. Tabloid and Chance followed.  
  
Spot shoved through the crowd and pulled Jackal off of her. Her fist still flew and hit his cheek. He glared at her.  
  
"Jackal. Stop it now." he said in a deadly voice. She stood breathing heavily as she watched Spot pull the girls head into his lap. "She ain't gonna hoirt you no moa." Raven attacked him.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S FIGHTIN FOR YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YA DOIN!?!?!?!?"  
  
With Spot out of her way, Jackal leapt on top of girl, straddling her waist. She clamped her hands down on Sweetstuff's throat, squeezing tighter and reveling in the girls struggles to get air.  
  
I think this is it. I'm done. This is the end of the chapter. I'll focus more on you guys next chapter... I felt selfish. It's my story, I wanted a chapter hehehe. Plus I wanted revenge.... Spot is MINE. OH and sweetstuff, nothing personal. It's just a name that I had to use because well, I needed a crazy fangirl that I could hurt. You're not going to die in my ficcy here. No... not die... death bad. Review. 5 and I'll update... 


	3. Default Chapter 3

A/N: Aright, here is your peoples long awaited update. I have a few things to point out.  
  
One, this is MY story. I take suggestions and consider them, but in the end MY STORY. I tell it the way I want it to be told.  
  
Two, I'm sorry, but not all of you can be from manhattan. Ain't happenin. I might get some of my own original characters thrown in there, but there's no way in hell that I can have 10 MORE Manhattan newsies. So I'm going to split you into boroughs myself. If you don't 'like' the borough you end up in, review with a better option for me okee days?  
  
THIRD AND FINALLY. I got an email complaining that there's too much Jackal and Raven in the story. I have two words to that specific person. FUCK. OFF. I repeat the FIRST thing I pointed out. MY story. I'm including a lot of people that I'd like to get to know eventually, so don't bitch. You don't' like my story, you can either a.) go to hell, or b.) not read it or C) Read it and don't bitch.  
  
Sorry, that's not for all of you, just for one specific. Anyway, on a happier note, here's the chapter. (YES IT STARTS OUT WITH JACKAL AND RAVEN BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jackal. Stop it now." he said in a deadly voice. She stood breathing heavily as she watched Spot pull the girls head into his lap. "She ain't gonna hoirt you no moa." Raven attacked him.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S FIGHTIN FOR YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YA DOIN!?!?!?!?"  
  
With Spot out of her way, Jackal leapt on top of girl, straddling her waist. She clamped her hands down on Sweetstuff's throat, squeezing tighter and reveling in the girls struggles to get air.  
  
Coda, seeing everyone empty out of the building in a rush, took the side door and got out and into the crowd, leaving Sylvan by herself. She watched him go and sighed.  
  
"EVERYBODY STOP!" he yelled. Jackal's grip loosened a tad bit, but didn't let go. Raven on the other hand kept going at Spot, even if it was getting her bruised and bleeding. Coda grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her back. She was airborne for a second, but was caught by Race and Mush. Spot stood and looked at Jackal, his shirt ripped and his hands bloody. "Do not touch them Michael." He hooked an arm around Jackal's waist and pried her hand from the girls neck, then he held her other arm twisted behind her back.  
  
Hate shined in Jackal's eyes, at Spot and at the girl he knelt by. Sirens flared, and the newsies scattered, all except for those involved. Jackal and Raven were thrown into the coach and locked in. Coda got the trial time from one of the officers, then told Jack and Spot.  
  
Spot glared and picked up Sweetstuff with an arm under her knees and the other around her back. He didn't look at the retreating coach once as he began walking towards Brooklyn.  
  
"Tell Tabloid to round the boys up, bring them back to our lodgin house. Are you gonna show?" he said to Jack. His answer was a solemn nod.  
  
Jack and Coda walked back in, not paying attention to each other. Coda walked right into Medda.  
  
"What happened out there!? Where's Cassandra and Michelle? They're supposed to be in charge of the girls!" Medda said. Coda just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Jackal had a jealousy attack on Sweetstuff, who's now in Spot's care. Raven jumped in and tried to soak Spot. Both of 'em are in jail tonight. They got a trial tomorrow at noon." Medda's eyes darkened. "No one was seriously hurt, and Sweetstuff got it worst. Spot'll keep her safe though." Medda just shook her head.  
  
"I told these girls in the beginning, never get protective over one man. They'll be the undoing of you. As soon as Jackal gets out of jail, she's to be informed that she lost her position here." Coda nodded but went to where he left Sylvan, who was staring at the ceiling leaning back on the stairs.  
  
Sapphire had just settled into Race's lap and gotten comfortable when she saw Crow beckon her into the shadows backstage. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Race, I'll be back huh? I gotta go take care of some stuff." He shrugged non-committedly.  
  
"Whatever." He let her up and continued dealing. She stalked backstage, passing a mixture of boroughs playing truth or dare.  
  
"My turn. Mouth, truth or dare?" A girl said. She pushed a few strands of light brown hair behind her ear. Mouth gave her a good-natured glare.  
  
"Truth." Broadway rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aright, fine. Be a chicken." David said laughing. Mouth snapped her head around to look across the circle at him, blushing furiously. The circle laughed. Starting from Mouth, there were Alaska, Mush, Flare, David, Broadway, Skittery, and Em.  
  
"Dare." She said firmly.  
  
"I dare you . . ." Broadway said, thinking and glancing around, "To go and steal a dollar from Crow." Mouth's eyes widened.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me. I can't do that! No one can!"  
  
"So you chicken." Flare said smirking. Mouth followed her eyes to David, who just looked at her and shrugged. Mouth stood defiantly and walked backstage. Broadway grinned and got up, following her.  
  
"What do you want Crow?" She said, snapping her gum. Crow looked at her expectedly. "What?!" Jade hopped off of the box that he'd sat next to Crow on. He circled her.  
  
"Where's yer income for tonight, huh Sapphy?" he said warningly. "You know dues to Crow are tomorrow right?"  
  
Sapphire stood her ground, not letting herself be intimidated.  
  
"Yeah, I know I owe her two bucks."  
  
Amethyst stepped out from behind the curtains.  
  
"Sapphire, you ain't got two bucks. I paid for you already. I've been watchin ya, and all ya do is spend your time with Race or hangin' with Jackal. We hafta be able to count on you."  
  
"You'se been SPYIN on ME?" She exclaimed in anger. Amethyst shrugged.  
  
"I follow the rules. When Crow asks me ta do something, I do it. That and I had to watch out for you 'cause of your heart. I don't want another attack when I aint' around."  
  
"So you follow me EVERYWHERE to ensure my 'safety'? That is NOT going to happen Amethyst."  
  
"Sapphire." She looked up at Crow. "This was ya first night out. I woulda forgiven you for not havin the money by tomorrow. But you didn't even pick ONE pocket.at all tonight."  
  
"I'll get ya the money. Give Amy back her money." Crow shook her head.  
  
"You keep this up and you'll be out. I mean fa good." She said flatly. Sapphires eyes flashed with rage.  
  
"I've only been out fa one night. I've been in BED fa the past two weeks. Ya gonna punish me fa havin' a heart disease?" she retorted through clenched teeth. Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder. Sapphire turned around, pulling her shoulder out of reach.  
  
"You got two heart diseases, not one. You're in love." She said, choosing her words carefully. Sapphire glared at her. "It's true Sapphy, you know it is." Jade hoisted himself up next to Crow.  
  
"I'm stayin' a gem. Don't doubt that."  
  
"I hope so." Crow said evenly, then watched Sapphire stalk back to Race.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it cause that's all I got for now... R/R please 5 and I'll update 


	4. Default Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I hope so." Crow said evenly then watched Sapphire stalk back to Race. She shook her head and leaned back against Jade.  
  
..........................................  
  
Race looked up to see an annoyed looking Sapphire. He put down his cards and turned to face her. She slid onto his lap and let him put an arm around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked quietly in her ear. She fingered the fabric of his pocket, subtley working folded up money from his pocket. With her other hand, she touched his cheek.  
  
"Nothin'." He gave her a disbelieving look. She rolled her eyes with a grin. "Crow's still not happy about you." She tucked the money into the wristband she wore under the sleeve of her shirt. Giving him a hug, she stood.  
  
"Wait, where ya goin?" She tapped his nose.  
  
"I'm goin' back to the flat. I got some stuff to take care of." With a light innocent kiss, she left. He watched her with sad eyes.  
  
............................................  
  
"I know you saw that." Amethyst said, turning to Crow. Crow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everyone who knows how to pickpocket someone saw that. She didn't even try to cover it up."  
  
"Well you pissed her off. That's not her fault!" Crow snapped up.  
  
"Not her fault? Not her fault that she went and got all soft on us? We can't get weak on 'hattan. You know that as well as I do, and you ain't even near bein of rank." she growled. Amethyst didn't back down.  
  
"She had a fuckin heart attack! What do you expect?!"  
  
"I had expected her to be taken back to the loft. With you followin' her around and goin ta check on her, you got not only ONE of us known, ya got TWO. The only borough that we give guarantee to is Brooklyn, 'cause we need Conlon if ya get yaselves caught. Don't fuck it up for the rest of us Amy, or I'll throw you both out." Amethyst glared at her and went off towards the dressing rooms. "Jade, get the rest of them back to the flat." He nodded and took off after Terk, short for Turquoise, and Onyx.  
  
She dropped her head into her hands with a heavy sigh. 'Why do they fuckin' pull this now?' She thought to herself. She almost missed a slight pressure in her pocket that wasn't normally there. Her hand darted out and grabbed the wrist of a girl who's eyes slowly widened.  
  
"Little goil, do ya know who I am?" The girl nodded. "Then why da HELL are ya makin' a pathetic attempt ta pick my pocket?"  
  
"I... she..."  
  
"Who are ya?"  
  
"Mouth."  
  
"Ya borough?"  
  
"Harlem."  
  
"Now, back ta square one. What the fuck didja think ya were doin in my pocket?" She tried to pull her wrist free from Crow grip. Her eyes met Broadways, who was behind a curtain watching and silently laughing.  
  
"It was a stupid dare aright?" Crow rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she'd had to deal with a dare to steal from the master. Broadway no longer held a grin on her face. Mouth looked back at Crow, who turned around to see no one.  
  
"Aright kid, tell me who put ya up to it and you can go." She saw Broadway make a 'kill' signal sliding her hand across her neck.  
  
"And if I don't tell ya then what?" Crow tightened her grip and shoved her face in Mouth's.  
  
"Then you ain't goin nowhere, and I'll have a nice little ransom talk with Ace Chantier for terms ta get ya back." Mouth gave her a look to say 'Is there a downside?'. "Ace Chantier may not be the major power of New York, but Harlem ain't gonna fuck with Brooklyn, and guess who Conlon's head boird is?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah. Shit. So, ya gonna tell me here and now so I can teach people that stealin' from Crow ain't 'zactly the sma'test thing ta do unless you know what ya doin."  
  
"I know someone who did." The last thing Mouth saw was a fist flying at her face, then she blacked out.  
  
.......................................  
  
Broadway watched Crow send Mouth a headblow, then retreated to the newsies in the game.  
  
"Where's Mouth?" Swifty asked. She looked at him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Um... heh.... she kinda... got caught?" David stood up and pushed her back lightly.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Putting anyone up against a professional thief is a stupid idea." Broadway sent him a look of death and shoved him back.  
  
"I didn't hear ya fuckin' complainin' when I dealt the dare. So shut ya fuckin' mouth."  
  
"What's Crow gonna do with her?" Alaska said, lifting her head, which until then had rested on Mush's shoulder. Broadway shrugged.  
  
"I donno. She didn't sell me out though." Em stood up and stretched.  
  
"Come on Harris, you know she's gonna find out one way or another. Then," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "you're screwed over."  
  
"Go back ta mommy and daddy and leave the dirty work to us, eh Em?" She replied with a hint of disapproval in her voice. Em's jaw dropped and her eyes became glassy. David put a hand on her shoulder and stepped towards Broadway.  
  
"What Amy Harris? You jealous? At least some of us HAVE parents that WANT us. Parents that love us and-" He was cut off but the slap of her hand. He watched her with a victorious smirk on his face. "It ain't her fault or any of ours but yours that Mouth got caught. We oughta turn you in ourselves."  
  
"But you won't." He just watched her with an apathetic expression.  
  
"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?"  
  
........................................................  
  
Raven watched as Jackal pounded her fists into the wall of the room they were being kept in. It was full of the younger newsies and rogue kids who always got caught. The only one that was brave enough to talk to them was Diver, a newsie from Brooklyn who knew them both. The others knew who they were, but were somewhat afraid of the girl who hadn't moved anything except her lips in an hour, and the other who'd been punching the wall for the same amount of time.  
  
"Look at the bright side Ray, at least Jack'll get Denton ta bail ya out. Spot won't do that for me." Raven turned her head ever so slightly to look at the ten year old boy next to her.  
  
"That's 'cause you got yoursef caught and there are going to be times that Spot can't bail you out." she said quietly. Diver shrugged.  
  
"Sampson's 'posed to look after me, bein my oldah bruddah an' all, but well, he can't sell pape's very well, so he gets me ta try. I just don't get away fast enough 'fore they realize that I was hawkin' headlines." Raven grinned.  
  
"You'll learn that in time. Just spend some time learnin from Jackey-boy."  
  
"You wanna play Old Maid with me 'n the boys?" She shook her head. He shrugged and went over to the small circle forming on the floor. Raven looked over at Jackal, who's fists were more than bloody.  
  
"Will you fuckin' knock it off?!" she said quietly, but it had no less edge than if she'd yelled it.  
  
"He. Fuckin'. Fought. For. Her." was her clenched reply.  
  
"Of course he's gonna fight for her Jackal. She's a little priss. She can't fight for herself. Normally she's got you to back her. If Spot hadn't come between you and her..." Jackal paused in her punches to face Raven  
  
"I would have killed her. If I see her again I'm going to kill her. And I'll give you three guesses on where she is right at this moment." Jackal said, turning back to the wall and throwing a punch between the last four words of her sentence.  
  
"Just fuckin stop that. I got a goddamn headache aright."  
  
"Deal with it Raven. Would you rather me attack you?" She shot back, not once taking her eyes off the red spots on the wall. Raven let out a noise of annoyance and lay down on the hard bunk she'd been provided with. Jackal had taken the top upon arrival.  
  
"Ya gonna sleep tonight?"  
  
"Not a wink." Raven drifted off into sleep, her last thoughts were pity directed towards Jackal.  
  
...............................................  
  
At about 11:30 the next morning, the brooklyn and manhattan newsies had gathered around the courthouse awaiting what would happen to their 'queens'. A few of the girls from Medda had showed up as well.  
Spot, Jack, and Denton shoved through the small mob and slipped into the room. The officer shut the door behind them. Spot turned around.  
  
"Anyone from Brooklyn, you got jobs ta do and places ta be. Go." he said sharply. He walked to Tabloid. "If you find any more of my boys here, you get them outta here and tell me later." he muttered. Tab nodded and started to force his way back into the crowd.  
  
They sat down in the first row of chairs and watched as Jackal and Raven were brought out into the room. The judge walked out and they stood. The newest warden, a man named Chester Lenards, stood and began to suggest that they be placed in the 'care' of the refuge when Jack stood up.  
  
"How much fa bail?" Judge Monahan looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, how much fa bail?" The judge folded his hands and looked down at them.  
  
"Five dollars for each, Mr. Sullivan." Jack's eye twitched.  
  
"That's Kelly."  
  
"Fine. Five dollars, Mr. Kelly."  
  
"I'll pay Michelle Beaufont's way out." He said as Denton slipped the five dollar bill into his hand. The judge nodded, a guarded look on his face.  
  
"Pay the clerk. Cassandra Turner, you are sentenced to a month in the refuge unless you or anyone else can pay to get you out." She looked at Spot, who stared right back at her with a blank expression. Jack moved to pay the clerk, and Raven was let out. "I want you both out of my sight.  
  
"Spot, now's the time ta stand up." She whispered to him as she and Jack passed. He and Denton stood up, putting on their hats and began to follow them out. She stopped. "Denton, ain't ya payin' for her too?"  
  
"You'll have to talk to Spot about that." Denton said as he passed them, leaving the courtroom. She watched him in awe, and she turned to Spot.  
  
"You're not just gonna leave her there are you?!" she exclaimed. Spot tried to pass her and she grabbed his arm, glancing back at Jackal.  
  
"Let her get her own way out, or learn not to attack people under her own protection, therefore under mine."  
  
"Spot she was trying to teach-"  
  
"I don't care. I'm not getting her out. And unless you've got five dollars in your pocket, I'd say you're not getting her out either."  
  
"What about you?!" She said to Jack. He looked away.  
  
"Spot forbade anyone to get her out. Even her own girls." Raven looked back at Jackal.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me girlie, but I expect you to teach a certain girl a lesson." she said before she was led from the room.  
  
.........................................................  
  
A/N: That's my update.... And LOOK!!!!!!!! I HAVE A TITLE!!!!!!!! GO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
falling off of a cliff EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Okay I've hit rock bottom. There should be a decent update since I'm by myself for about five hours at a friends house every night for the next four so there should be an update a day lol... But just an f.y.i. I didn't exactly finish this where I wanted to... The next chapters going to have some Elizabeth/mayfly stuff in it concerning oracle who is supposed to be the main character of the freygan story (yes freygan is my word of the day...) , it's going to have some spot/sweetstuff crap (DIE WHORE DIE) lol (not really but spots mine for now lol) But there's a lot more in store. Hell I might update later tonight. . .  
  
Read and REVIEW! I'll update when I've got five I promise! 


	5. Default Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Art of Survival  
  
Elizabeth started towards Tilley's at around 12:15. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a not-so-calm Raven walking in her general direction. She attempted to dismiss it by speeding up her pace to get there faster, but Raven took long strides and caught her. She grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Look 'Liz, I ain't in the mood ta deal wit' this nicely." She noted Elizabeth's look of utter confusion. "Jackal's still locked up, and no one's 'llowed to pay bail for her 'cause Conlon's got a stick up his ass."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anyway, there ain't nevah gonna be a repeat of last night evah again. If eitha me or Jackal finds you doin' it again, you're gonna lose ya job." Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
  
"Jackal don't have a job."  
  
"She's lead dancer in Meddas."  
  
"I repeat, Jackal don't have a job." The words sunk in slowly, but the words were worded as such that she would have to be an idiot not to comprehend.  
  
"Medda fired her? Fa that?" Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Jackal ain't even allowed in anymoah." Raven's eyes widened as she swore under her breath.  
  
"That ain't the problem right now. If she's gone, I'm in charge. With me in charge, you ain't even gonna get sympathy. I charge Jackey-boy, you charge Blink. I ain't gonna be lenient on ya. We undahstand each other?" Raven said, an even tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Elizabeth turned to leave, but Raven touched her shoulder.  
  
"I know how hard it is 'Lizabeth. I really do." she said softly, before turning and heading towards Brooklyn. Elizabeth shook her head and dug her hands into her pockets as she walked. 'You have no idea.'  
  
.....................................  
  
She entered Tilley's and Mayfly waved her down. She smiled and scooted into the booth.  
  
"So, what's this ya tellin' me about our pastry Pie and Oracle?" Mayfly said, pushing up her glasses a little bit.  
  
"Well..." Mayfly's look begged her to be blunt. "Aw fine. Pie's got the hots fa Oracle." She'd apparently expected some change in Mayfly's look.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that it?" she said, half grinning. "Everyone knows that."  
  
"Well, it ain't just the hots... I think... that our Pie Eatah's in love with her." Finally, a little reaction.  
  
"No really, what are we hea foah?"  
  
"I think Pie Eatah's in love with Oracle, with Keegan Donovan."  
  
"Whaddaya want me ta do about it?" Elizabeth got a g leam in her eye, a very special gleam. One of those 'I'm plotting something' looks that everyone gets now and then. "Spit it out if ya got a plan."  
  
"I think I'm gonna get Pie ta write 'er a lettah, and you, ol' buddy ol' pal, are gonna give it to her." Mayfly looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"An' that's it? No moah, no questions that'll need ta be answered? Nothin else, no hidden anythin'?" Elizabeth gave a small laugh.  
  
"No, except that you can't tell her who it's from." Mayfly shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a big deal to me."  
  
"That's because it's not."  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Racetrack, Swifty, Em, Mayfly, and Shooter went into Manhattan Lodging house laughing. Em and Shooter went to Oracle's room and knockced.  
  
"Oh ORACLE!!!!!!!!!! Wake UPPPPPPPP!!!" Shooter called, opening the door a little bit. "We gotcha a pape', just like ya said ya wanted. It's got a column from that Jazylnn girl ya like so much." With the last part, her eyes finally opened but only enough to barely see the girls in her dorway. She reached out half asleep.  
  
"Gimmee." she said groggily. Shooter grinned and walked towards her, but kept it always just out of Oracle's reach. Em grabbed it and tossed it on her bed.  
  
"But ya better get up soon, Raven said you two are going to Brooky and Harlem later... Something about her sister catching an amateur or somethin..." Oracle let out a noise of protest and flopped back on her stomach.  
  
"Gooooo Awaaaaaaaaaaay."  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Pie walked into the bunkroom with a girl who looked vaguely familiar to Mayfly.  
  
"I know you..." She said. The girl stopped, looking a tad confused. "You're Jazlynn from the Sun ain'tcha?" She smiled and gave a small bow.  
  
"But of course. I just came here with Pie to meet a supposed 'fan'." Her bell-like laughter filled the room. Jack looked up, saw her, and grabbed his hat. He shoved past Dutchy, Specs, and Flare, who were just coming up the stairs. Eyes watched him leave.  
  
"He's nevah flown the coop that fast. Wonder who died?" Race said, meaning it to be rhetorical. Jazlynn laughed.  
  
"Don'tcha remembah me Racetrack?" His look said he didn't. "I dated Jack way back when."  
  
"Headline?" She nodded.  
  
"Damn, you meant what ya said didn't ya? Ya did go out an' make somethin' of yerself." She shrugged. Oracle came out, a walking corpse. She saw Jazlynn and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"New goil Pie?" He shook his head blushing. Jazlynn approached her and held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Jazlynn Smith."  
  
..................................................................(F)  
  
A girl of 10 sat fascinated by the interview that her twin brother Keelan, who was known to others as Snoddy, was reading to her. A 'Jazlynn' had been taken in by the New York Sun as a Headline writer, but she'd been offered the opportunity to do an interview on kids of the street. At that point in time, the newsies and the sweatshop kids weren't even known to most of the upper class people of new york. They were just, other people on the street; not orphans trying to survive. Or most of them anyway.  
  
................................................................  
  
"Jazlynn? The girl that wrote that article on us street bums?" Jazlynn smiled as Oracle took her hand.  
  
"The one and only. After that article, I was put back to headline writing though. They didn't really want the truth to shine out." she said with a sad laugh. Oracle went into her room and came out with an old piece of newspaper.  
  
"I held onta this, even though I still can't read it." she said. Jazlynn laughed. "So whatcha doin in these parts? Anuddah story?" she said, a little hope in her eyes. Jazlynn shook her head.  
  
"Na. Actually," she put an arm around Pie's shoulders. "Pie Eatah knew you were a fan, so he brought me to meet ya."  
  
"Awesome!" Oracle said. She gave Pie a tight hug. "Wanna go down ta Tilley's?" Jazlynn agreed and waited for Oracle to put the article back, then raced her down the stairs. Snoddy walked up to Pie.  
  
"Finally makin' a move?" he said grinning. Pie blushed again.  
  
"I... just thought she'd... like to meet Jaz." he finished poorly. Snoddy laughed and put on his hat. There was rarely a time that he didn't follow Oracle, just to keep an eye on her. He clapped a hand on Pie's shoulder.  
  
"You're a good guy Pie, but you gotta admit things to yerself b'fore you try to do something about them."  
  
............................................................  
  
Spot was in his room in the back of the Brooklyn Lodging House with Sweetstuff, Raven, and Jack. He sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Sweetstuff was on the inside of the bed, laying down, her head on two pillows, as Spot had graciously given it to her.  
  
"Spot what are you doin?" Raven said, her eyes frantically searching his for an answer. "Ya can't just take in one of her whores and expect her not to get killed for it." Spot looked at her evenly, not moving.  
  
"Jackal ain't gonna kill her." Raven let out a cynical laugh.  
  
"Sure she won't." Jack said sarcastically from a chair in the corner. Spot switched his gaze to fix on him. He stood. "Look Spot, Jackal's a tad... possessive. Ya knew that, and ya hug some otha goil right in front of 'er?"  
  
"One, she hugged me. Two, I've hugged otha goils b'fore. I hug Raven, she doesn't get pissy." Raven's eyebrows raised and she looked away, failing to hide the laughter. "What?"  
  
"You don't see her face when you're doing it. She watches your every fuckin' move Spot." Spot's face turned cold.  
  
"She doesn't even fuckin' trust me with you does she?" Raven looked away again, this time a little ashamed, like a kid being caught stealing. "I ain't puttin' up with that. If she can't fuckin' trust me, then I won't date her. I ain't nevah given her reason ta think I'd evah cheat on 'er. I'm not some crazy drunk womanizah."  
  
"You ain't sayin ya gonna leave 'er are ya?" Raven said, her jaw nearly touching the ground.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm sayin. Jack, will ya take her inta 'hattan?"  
  
"So what are ya gonna do? Ya gonna fuck her next?" she said, motioning towards Sweetstuff. "Ya gonna hurt Jackal at any fuckin' cost?" Spot stood up, his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Raven!" he yelled. "Back off! I don't tell ya how ta live your life, you butt the hell outta mine. She fuckin' doesn't trust me. That's enough reason to kick her out." he turned to Jack. "Will you take her or not?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I would if I could, but I ain't got any more room. We got too many new ones."  
  
"I'll talk ta Ace 'r Gambler then... See if they've got room."  
  
"Spot, please..." Raven said softly. He sighed.  
  
"Please what?" He got no answer, and he watched her grab Jack's hand and lead her from the room.  
  
"Tab!" The Italian boy popped his head into the room. "Watch her. I'm goin' out." He said, grabbing his cane and slingshot.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Crow rolled her eyes at Mouth's persistent pleas to be let go. Her eyes watched Sapphire head towards the door. She turned on her heel.  
  
"Sapphire, since you're not feeling well, you're staying here and watching that." She said, nodding towards Mouth, who was sitting on a rundown couch with her hands tied. Sapphire's jaw dropped.  
  
"But I got plans-"  
  
"If you ain't got plans to do ya job, then ya ain't got no plans at all. Did your plans involve goin' an' doin' what the gems are known foah?" Sapphire looked away. "No? Then ya stayin' hea with that." She walked up to Sapphire, dropped the flat key in her hand, then headed for the door. "I'm goin' to negotiate her return to Harlem anyway, it won't take too long."  
  
"Crow?" Crow turned. Sapphire took the money she'd stolen from Race and put it bitterly in Crow's hand. Crow nodded and pocketed it.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Late that night, Diver sat next to Jackal quietly, hugging her.  
  
"It'll be aright, you'll see. Spot didn't bail me out neitha, and I'm one of his own boys." A single tear fell down her cheek. It looked out of place against the hatred that was expressed there. His eyes widened. "You can't cry!" She looked over at him, then collapsed into her pillow in sobs.  
  
Jackal didn't cry. Jackal never cried. 'Shit.' thought Diver. His head snapped to the window when he heard the familiar bird call. He ran to it and threw it open, then glanced back at Jackal, who'd stopped and was watching him. He whistled it out, then got a quick 'shhhhhh'. He grinned as he watched Jack be slowly lowered down to him, a screwdriver in his hand.  
  
"Jesus Kelly lose some fuckin' weight." Mush muttered as he, Raven, and Oracle held the rope.  
  
"Divah, get me Jackal." he said quietly, swinging to the side in case the new warden came through the door.  
  
"I'm already heah' moron." she said shortly. He grinned sheepishly and began to unscrew the bars, handing them to Diver one at a time. He had only undone two when Jackal squeezed through them. "Lemme guess, I'm trusting you not to drop me?"  
  
"Just c'mon already." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her tightly as they rose. Oracle let go of the rope to grab Jackal's hand and pull her over. Raven let go too, and Mush lowered him again, this time to put the bars back in place.  
  
"Get Diver out." Jackal said firmly.  
  
"Spot'd kill us." Mush said without lookin back.  
  
"I don't care. Do it." She growled. She could hear Jack mentally weighing facing her now or Spot later. She heard him call Ten Pin, who'd been yet again put back in there. She looked over the edge to see Diver looking up at her gratefully. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He hugged her fiercely and Jack fixed the bars, then they made a break for the gate. There, they met up with Elizabeth and stopped for a breath. "Did Spot okay getting me out?" No one answered her, so she had her answer.  
  
Only when they were back in the 'hattan Lodging house did someone answer her.  
  
"The egotistical bastard left you Jackal." Raven said, before walking into the bathroom. "I'm takin' a shower." Jackal just blinked. Oracle bit her lip.  
  
"He's just a dumb guy right?" she said. "You knew he was temporary... you said so yourself."  
  
"What the hell Oracle? I said hoping it was WRONG." she said before going into the extra bedroom in the back that was normally Oracle and Ravens'. Oracle swore as she heard the lock click.  
  
"Fuckin' wonderful." She sat down on one of the extra bunks that Jack had lied to Spot about not having. Diver, Mush, and Jack just sighed. Jackal opened the door and stuck her head out..  
  
"By the way, thanks guys." she muttered, then closed and locked the door again.  
  
.......................................  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is it. Sorry Sapphy, you're in trouble with Crow lol. The rest of you, there'll be an update sometime hopefully soon. I'll be home in a week or so, so don't worry, there'll be plenty updates when I get home... Hopefully.... But this is it for now. And did you ever notice that you get the amount of reviews you ask for? I asked for five, and I got five exactly. So, I'm going to ask for six mwuahahahahahaha as a scientific experiment. If I get six, I promise an updates on it's way soon. And repetitive people ones don't count :P  
  
Love to all, Review!!!!!  
  
Jackal 


End file.
